


Sunday Morning Tricks

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD





	Sunday Morning Tricks

**Title:** Sunday Morning Tricks  
 **Author:**  [](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gwendolynd**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/)    
 **Genre:** Gen, wee!chesters  
Pairing/Characters **:** Sam, Dean  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:**   240 ****  
Disclaimer : I own nothing.

[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)     Prompt: Writer's Choice

~~~~~~~~   


 

“C’mon Sammy, you gotta eat something.” 

Sam crossed his arms, turning his face away from his brother. “Nuh uh.”

Dean sighed, rubbing a hand across his forehead. “Look, Dad worked very hard to make you breakfast before he left.” 

Sam’s determined posture at the table indicated he clearly wasn’t going to budge. “Don’t like dad’s food. He always burns it.”

Dean looked at the food, he knew it wasn’t burnt. He’d spent an hour before Sam woke preparing it so it would seem like their father had left something for him before he left. “Okay...alright. I’ll go make something else for you.” With a sigh, Dean scooped up the plate of pancakes and toast and wandered into the kitchen area of their motel room. He whistled, setting the plate down, opening and closing cupboards and making noise in general to indicate he was working in the kitchen. He even threw in a good natured curse, just to see if Sam was listening.

“Dean?”

“M’ok Sammy, just burned my hand.” The lie came smoothly, but then, they always did when it came to keeping Sam happy and safe from reality. 

When Dean returned with the exact same plate of food as before, only heated up again, and set it in front of Sam, his little brother’s eyes lit up and he was rewarded with a waistful of Sam clinging to him. “Thanks Dean!!” 

Dean smiled, patting Sam’s head. “No problem kiddo.”

 

~~~~~~~~~  


  
[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)   Prompt Table master post [ **HERE.**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)

  
~~~~~~~~


End file.
